Look At Her Blush
by controlled climb
Summary: Well aware of Hermione's unhappy silence, Ginny nudged the girl in the ribs before asking her brother, "You mean there's no one at all that you're interested in?" - For Rachel. Happy birthday, love!


Happy birthday my beloved twin, Rachel.

* * *

><p>When she'd first heard that Charlie was going to be at the Burrow for the weekend, Hermione had been just as ecstatic, possibly more so, than his own family. But as she mindlessly pushes her food around the plate, she couldn't help but wonder why on earth she had even bothered with those stupid hair charms and skin-tight jeans. Because now, she wasn't only feeling incredibly stupid and thick, but also rather uncomfortable.<p>

"Potatoes, Hermione?" Ginny asked, successfully bringing Hermione out of her quiet moment of self-pity.

"Not for me, thanks."

Ginny was an observant girl though and she looked pointedly at Hermione's still full plate, before returning to an all important conversation about Quidditch with her brothers. Uninterested as she was, Hermione continued to play with her food, her eyes cast downwards as the conversation flew over her.

"I haven't played Quidditch for ages," Charlie said, finishing off what must have been his third helping. "Too busy with the dragons."

"The dragons!" Ginny scoffed. "You would play Quidditch _on _one of those creatures if you were allowed."

The table laughed, not failing to acknowledge the truth in her words.

Ginny grinned, propping her elbows on the table. "Really though, Charlie. What've you been up to?"

"Not a lot. The usual, y'know? Dragons, dragons, dragons."

Once more, the room echoed with chuckles and a few giggles from the ladies. Even Hermione, who had been silent until this point, let out a small laugh. She found herself staring shamelessly at him as he used elaborate gestures to tell stories of his experiences with the beasts in Romania. When he'd get to the exciting parts - the life and death situation sort of thing - his voice would drop and collective gasps would sound from Hermione and Ginny, although the former was more enchanted than the other.

"You'll get killed one day," Molly scolded him, her eyes filled with a new-found worry for her eldest son. "Enough with the dragon talk. Aren't there are girls at the reserve? Human girls, mind you."

"Course there are!" Charlie exclaimed, looking rather baffled as to why there _wouldn't_ be any females there. "Got to have some nurses, don't we? And lots of girls are starting to work with the dragons these days." It was only when he raised his head to meet his mother's happily flustered face when he quickly added, "Mum, I ain't interested in any of them. Don't start ringin' the wedding bells yet."

"You have to have your eye on _someone_, Charlie," Molly said, clearly exasperated. "Those dragon trainer girls, they must be fit. Don't you find them attractive at all?"

"What ever happened to 'Now, Charlie, you mustn't judge a girl by her appearance'?"

Ron, for once, readily agreed with his elder brother. "Gotta find someone willing to take him."

"Gotta find someone I fancy, more like," Charlie retorted.

Well aware of Hermione's unhappy silence, Ginny nudged the girl in the ribs before asking her brother, "You mean there's no one _at all_ that you're interested in?"

"Ginny!" Hermione exclaimed before she could stop herself. Upon receiving many odd looks from others at the table, she hastily added, "I just don't think you ought to stick your nose into your brother's business."

The small smile that Charlie gave her was enough to make her melt, but as that wasn't an option, she merely ducked her head - praying that no one had caught her cheeks reddening.

"Aw, look, she's blushing," Ginny cooed.

"Gin!"

"What?" Ginny asked, looking affronted. "It's cute. Nothing to ashamed of."

"Ginny!"

"Okay, okay, shutting up."

"No, no," Charlie interrupted with a teasing smile. "You're right. She is cute. By the way, Hermione, those jeans look really good on you."

"Thank you."

He grinned. "You know, you should come visit me at the reserve some time - meet some of the dragons."

Hermione nodded, trying her best to maintain a most impressive poker face. Alas, she could still feel the hot blush creeping up her neck. Judging by the devious smirk on Ginny's face and contemplative look on Charlie's, she'd gotten off easily.

And for the first time in her life, Hermione couldn't wait to see how Ginny's scheme played out. After all, when in came to her (usually non-existent) love life, Ginny always had a plan. Always.


End file.
